Rings 2
by Angry Mushroom
Summary: Taking place after 'Rings' Tony takes Bruce to a banquet, get's upset and therefore drunk, causing a small spat between the two occur, then possibly causing a guest appearance by the other guy. More angst and fluff that I can't seem to stop. I can't write summaries. What is this.


**This randomly came to me after finishing 'Rings'. You don't need to read it to read this, but it'd help. And that one's shorter than this one. Read it here: **** s/8297327/1/Rings**

**Rated T for good measure. Stanner ship warning. Usual nonsense. Enjoy. Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more. *hint hint* **

"Miss. Miss. Miss. I'm a freaking scientist. Why can't I get this... Miss. Miss. DAMMIT." Bruce pulled his necklace away and grasped it in a tight fist. He took a deep breath and stared back at his reflection. All dressed up in a fancy suit and tie he was borrowing from Tony to attend a banquet with him. It was for business, but Tony joked to think of it as a date. He even said he'd buy Bruce a present. A small grin spread across the doctor's tired face at the thought, at Tony's charm, and his reflection grinned in turn. He adjusted his glasses sitting intelligently on the bridge of his nose, checked his tie, and made sure every hair was in place before deciding to have Tony put the necklace on for him.

A

Tony was waiting outside. Patiently at first, for only a few moments. Next thing the limo driver knew, his boss was asking him to step out and wait for Bruce while he made a quick run. Wanting to question or object but not saying a word, the clueless driver did as he was told, and stood dumbfounded at the curb watching his car speed away.

He continued watching even after the limo was long out of sight, when a shorter man with glasses and neat wavy brown hair dressed in a suit walked up to him. "Excuse me; are you Mr. Stark's driver?"

"Huh?" The driver about jumped noticing Bruce standing behind him. "Oh, Mr. Banner? Yes, I'm Mr. Stark's driver. I think. He kinda took off in my car and told me to wait for you. Said he'd be right back." The older and bigger fellow looked afraid. As if he was certain he'd been fired.

But Bruce knew better and reassured him. "Dr. Banner actually. He's probably acting up since I had him wait. Serves me right I suppose. All right then." He leaning on a nearby streetlight, arms crossed across his chest. "We'll just wait now too."

The driver relaxed, and not long after, Tony and the limo were in sight. "There you are. It's impolite to make people wait, Dr. Banner." Stark said as he got out of the driver's seat of the car and moved to re-enter in the back.

"My apologies." Bruce said with a slight bow and matching smile. "I got held up with a small battle." He then explained by holding up his ring by its chain.

"That you apparently lost." Tony replied rolling his eyes with a half grin. "Well let's have it then." He gestured inside the vehicle, and as passengers and driver got inside and on the move, Bruce handed his jewelry over. "I swear if the big guy didn't prove you're who you claim to be... It's a _clasp_, Bruce."

"A _small _clasp." Bruce argued turning around in his seat so his back was to Tony.

"Funny. I have no problem with mine." Stark said patting his own ring that made a small 'tic' sound when tapping against his arc reactor through his clothes.

"Your fingers are more skilled than mine." Bruce retorted turning back around after Tony effortlessly put his ring on for him.

"You said it, not me." The genius billionaire grinned big and mischievously.

Bruce shot him and annoyed smile, "Does anyone ever win arguments with you?"

"Never." He reached under the seat, "But I always make it worth your while." Up Tony pulled a small box of blueberries. "I assume being you, you've woken up at the last possible moment having been up just about all night working on science, and didn't even give yourself time for a cup of tea."

Bruce all but turned red at the sweet gesture. "Maybe."

"Well dig in. If I know anything about these banquets, it's that they'll get around to giving you your food at least a good hour or two after you're seated. And that's after mingling with the other stuffed shirts for a few more hours."

"If you insist." Bruce said, just then realizing he was too hungry to argue.

After he had had a handful or two, he playfully threw a small one at Tony, trying to get it down his jacket.

"Oh that's how you want it, big guy?" Stark gave one of his signature mischievous grins and took a few blueberries, "Well how do you like this?"

Before Bruce could react, Tony was on top of him trying to stuff the berries down his suit. "Hey now how is that fair?" He asked with a laugh in spite of himself.

Bruce had one hand on Tony's chest and the other around one of his wrists with the blueberries in hand, when he stopped his assault to retort, "All is fair in love and war, Brucie."

"Oh really. Is that what you would call this?"

"Hmm... I don't know. You tell me." Tony challenged leaning in close. "Not much of a war though I should think." He added in a whisper so close to his ear that his neatly trimmed beard brushed against the side of Bruce's clean shaven face, sending a wave of heat down through his body from the contact.

The normally socially awkward scientist released his grip from Tony's wrist to run it down along the side of his partner's face. "How did I end up with you." He said aloud in a tone not so much a question.

Tony didn't bother with words and instead went to close the now small gap between their lips, when the limo suddenly stopped.

The driver called back, "We've arrived, Mr. Stark." as the two men moved to untangle themselves from each other.

Stark moved to look out the window. It was a big banquet. People in their finest stood outside to get inside. And they were behind a car or two of people who also had yet to join the crowd.

"Big crowd this year. Knew I should've played hooky." Tony muttered, not noticing Bruce's dire distress at having to join the large number of people.

Dr. Banner clasped a hand tight around his ring. Lately it had become a habit for him to do so when he felt stressed. The constant reminder of the metal in his palm pressed there so tight by his own grip helped keep him calm. He knew he'd look silly walking around in there with his hand to his chest all evening, so he quick thought of an alternative. Stuffing the ring and chain down his shirt, he felt comfort in knowing the feel of it against his bare chest would keep him steady through the evening. What he didn't notice though, was that Tony turned just in time to see Bruce stash away his ring. And he also didn't notice that the action really, really bothered Tony.

A

The party wasn't as bad as Bruce had thought it would be. At first. Though when someone got too close he flinched a little. But he was polite and introduced himself when Tony was shuffled around to meet new people and reacquainted himself with others as Bruce was automatically dragged along for the ride. He was introduced as Tony's partner, but when certain things where said in conversation, Bruce figured they thought the two were 'business' partners. Intending to correct them when he could get a word in, Dr. Banner didn't get the chance when they were interrupted by an announcement over a loudspeaker to take their seats as it was time to order their meals before the donations and awards begin.

Tony since they walked inside introduced himself and answered questions as if put on auto pilot, for in his head he was swimming in thoughts of frustration. "Why did Bruce tuck away his ring? Out of sight... Didn't even bother to correct himself and say 'fiancé' or start with that to begin with... Is... Is he ashamed of me?" Tony was usually the kind of man to do what he wanted and screw what anyone else thought. But with Bruce, it was different. Surely if he loved Tony, Bruce wouldn't be ashamed to say it to others just by saying so with 'fiancé' or show with his ring out.

Tony told himself that he could prove it, that he was worth bragging about, but thanks to his constantly wondering mind, he found himself too upset to say anything to or about his 'partner'. Instead he sat at their table, ordered the strongest booze they had, and discussed mechanics (of which Bruce was more unfamiliar with) to random people at and around their table for the rest of the evening. Or at least until they received their meals.

A

Well, Tony wasn't wrong. It was at least a good hour and a half until they got their food from the time they ordered it. During that time, Bruce was grateful for Tony's thoughtfulness in getting him the little blueberry snack, but at the same time, he was getting frustrated with the man. Tony was starting to get a little drunk and talked loudly of his expensive car collection. Meaning he was upset, and by the lack of attention he usually gave Bruce and subject of conversation, he was also upset by something the scientist did.

After trying repeatedly to get Tony's attention by saying his name, touching his sleeve, Bruce gave up and sat awkwardly running a hand along the bit of chain behind his neck. Going over scientific formulas in his head, Dr. Banner held his "Mr. Hyde" at bay fairly well. Considering how obnoxious his fiancé was being.

When their plates were placed before them, Tony by that time was completely drunk and starting to delve in awkward conversation. "Yea as fantastic as my collection is, that's nothing to a pair of pants I've developed."

The other guests looked at each other with confused faces a moment and one of the ladies dared question, "Pants? I wasn't aware you were into fashion now Mr. Stark."

"Tony..." Bruce tried up again to get Tony's attention. To get him away from here. To Stark Tower. A corner of the room to interrogate him on his behavior. ANYTHING. But it was once again in vain.

"Yes pants. Mostly to hold a whole lot of _nothing_. At least I assume so since they won't let me sleep with them-"

A loud clatter broke the chatter of the room to a stunned silence. Bruce had risen from his seat so quickly and violently, that his chair fell to the white ceramic tile floor with a sound that seemed to echo forever. Tony finally looked to him. More from the shock of the scientist's actions. His face was a drunken daze, and Bruce couldn't even look at it. He turned away from Stark with an annoyed exhale and hurriedly left the room.

"Well that was a little dramatic." Said one of the men at the table in a bit of a mocking tone. "You should fire that partner of yours. That was some fine wine he had spilled."

The other guests chuckled at the comment, but Tony wasn't amused, nor did he even notice at first that Bruce's sudden motion had rocked the table so hard that his wine glass had spilled down his shirt and onto his lap. The billionaire looked down at himself then around the table as if what had just happened was written on the tablecloth and was registering itself into his mind. "I think he just fired _me_."

Before the people who heard him could question the meaning behind his words, Tony rose to shaky feet and slowly followed after Bruce.

A

When Tony finally convinced a very nervous Bruce to come with him to this thing some odd number of weeks ago, they decided that (in order to give the stressing doctor some peace of mind) he should go to the roof should he feel the 'big guy' coming out to play. And that's where Tony found him.

Bruce was at the makeshift wall that kept away possible visitors to the top of the building ON the building. His hands were resting palm down on top and he was hunched over as if fighting to keep control.

"Not going to go green on us are you?" Tony asked with a slight slur to his speech.

Bruce was so eerily quiet; Tony didn't think the man was going to answer him at first. Then came the short, sharp reply of, "No."

Even though he said he wasn't, Bruce's voice still held a lot of anger ...and some hurt to it. Tony felt a pang of guilt. "I went a bit too far didn't I..."

Looking up at the New York night, Dr. Banner slowly turned his head, pulling a hand away and now half leaning against the wall retorted, "Course not. Actually, we're not even up here. We're downstairs having a great time and everything's fine."

Tony couldn't sworn Bruce's eyes flashed green a moment, but when he really looked by the dim lighting of the city, they were still their beautiful deep earth brown. Getting lost in them and Bruce's adorable sarcasm, Tony briefly forgot his own annoyance at Banner. "Serves me right. Ask stupid question. Get sarcasm. Even drunk I should've known."

Bruce actually scoffed a he folded his arms across his chest and looked way again. "Can I ask WHY you made it your goal this evening to get intoxicated? It's obviously something I did..."

"OH, listen to you. Big green and self righteous now. What makes you think it's because of you and not just cause I want to get wasted."

Firsts tightly clenched and knuckles starting to appear a slight shade of green, Bruce actually looked a lot more angry than he sounded in his bitter and hurt reply, "Please, Tony. I know by now when you're upset, and when I'm the cause. You know full well I'm no moron. Why don't you confront me about it?"

"Why didn't _you _instead of just stalking off?"

"You know DAMN well why!" Sounding angry this time, Bruce's fists were looking greener as they flew to his side, the faint shade creeping down his fingers and back down his hand. Taking a breath and going back over complicated algorithms in his head again, he took the opportunity to calm back down while Tony wizened up and stood quiet to better think what he was going to say next.

Or so he thought. In actuality, Stark felt an enormous pang of guilt from Bruce's angry outburst. They had fought this bad once before, and it took only one more stupid comment from Tony to push Bruce to hulking out. He never forgot that. In fact Tony was convinced that no matter what he would never get that day out of his head. Bruce turned out of such a rage, that the transformation was slow and agonizing as he attempted to fight it. It was almost as painful for the billionaire to watch. All the while through Bruce's pain, he tried more than anything just to get Tony out. For he knew he would lose the fight, and as angry with the man as he was, Bruce still loved him, and didn't want to accidently hurt him. Or worse. Tony remembered Bruce's desperate pleas to run while he still had the chance. Because he didn't want to hurt him. Because he still loved him. Even though he was being a complete ass. Bruce still loved him.

Things obviously worked out and Tony was left unharmed, but only physically. Mentally he felt forever scared by that look of hurt. Pain. Terror. On Bruce's face, all for him. 'Because he loves me...' Tony thought, 'And I him right? Then why am I acting like this...' "I didn't upset you with the pants thing did I?"

It seemed like an obvious question, but Bruce's reply slightly surprised him. "No, but that certainly didn't help. As we've talked about sex and you know why-"

"Yea, yea..." A rather long pause "Then what?"

"Kind of all of it? I just..." He fell back against the wall, arms across his chest once again. "Needed some space..."

Tony nodded and looked at his feet. Not sure what to say next.

"Tony..." Bruce sighed and risked it all again. "Tell me what I did."

"You..." Tony wasn't sure what to say. He reached his hand up to fiddle with his ring as he practically blurted, "Are you ashamed of us?"

Bruce recoiled and half blinked in surprise at the question. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"You've been... You said 'partners' instead of 'fiancé' for one..."

"Please." Bruce replied as if Tony handed him the worst argument. "We really are partners in more ways than one. And I _did_ intend to elaborate, but those people don't let you get hardly a word in."

'Okay. Point one goes to Bruce.' "Yea, I guess they really don't at that." Tony replied reasonably with half a laugh. But that wasn't what bothered him most. "Why'd you tuck your ring down your shirt before we even came in?"

Bruce was a bit floored by the sudden question. And he was afraid he'd be asked that. Actually the thought barely crossed his mind, but he did dwell on the thought for a moment when he first started the habit. He hoped Tony wouldn't notice. What could he say? Of course he knew why he did it, but the reason sounded so unbelievable even in his own mind, that he was ashamed to tell Tony. It was all his own damn weakness.

"It's... a bit of a story..."

"I've got time." Tony replied with a bit of a huff as he stumbled to sit on the small wall in his still intoxicated state.

"Can... can I not? Or at least not here?"

"What? You don't trust me with the truth?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do. I just-"

"Or maybe you didn't finish thinking up a lie."

"Tony that's-" Bruce started getting annoyed at first, but that instantly turned to a blind panic, when Tony went to lean on the wall and somehow making his hand miss it completely and off the edge of the building. The lack of support made Stark loose his balance and he fell off the building.

"TONY, NO!" Bruce almost tripped over himself as he moved at top speed to where Tony once sat. Hands placed firmly on the ledge so as not to fall himself, he went to look over the wall as he sighed in slight relief.

"Hi. I'm losing my grip, so if you'd be so kind..." Barely holding onto a lower ledge on the side of the building and below the wall, Stark held on for dear life, but his weak hold was slipping.

Reaching down for Tony's hand, Bruce leaned as far as possible until his hand made it to Tony's wrist. But just then the iron-less man's fingers could no longer hold, and he fell. "Dammit!" Bruce half threw himself over the ledge with a desperate grab, and managed to somehow catch Tony's hand. But in his current body, he knew he wouldn't be able to pull either of them up. And as his hold on the wall started to weaken already, the two men exchanged glances for they both knew it.

"Bruce-"

"I know." Bruce exhaled painfully and closed his eyes tight as if concentrating. "Tony..." Stark was checking out the drop when Bruce called his attention to him. When he turned to Dr. Banner, he looked back up into green eyes, "Sorry about the suit."

Tony gazed in fear as his partner started to grow in size and change color. His fear wasn't from Hulk though, but from any pain Bruce felt. He was going out of his way to save Tony's ass again, and again it was Tony's fault. He really didn't deserve this man. However as Tony reassuringly grabbed Bruce's growing fist tightly with both hands, he looked into the doctor's face to find only firm determination, and he returned it the best he could with a trusting squeeze to the greening hand.

Bruce growled low in his throat as he fought to keep his hold on Tony while transforming. But as he lost himself and the hulk took over, he could feel his grip tighten on the now weaker man, without telling himself to do so.

Jacket, shoes, and thankfully _almost _pants falling away from Dr. Banner revealed an angry (as usual) and concerned Hulk. With an annoyed growl, the green behemoth pulled Tony up with little effort while he tried to pull his own bulk back onto the roof. Unfortunately Hulk used a little too much strength, and the wall crumbled beneath his fist.

In a repeat rescue attempt, Tony was firmly held to the Hulk's chest with one arm, while the other looked for a secure place of the building to grab hold of. Fumbling with the walls and breaking windows that didn't leave a scratch on the big guy, Tony however had to shield his face the best he could with his one free arm and burrow back as far as he could into the Hulk's protective grip. Although it was only moments, it felt longer to Tony, but soon enough, not falling from such an enormous height as last time all those months ago, the Hulk was successful in stopping their decent to the street below.

Grabbing a floor below a window he shattered, Tony was heaved up with a less-than-gentle 'fwump' inside. The billionaire then looked around to get his bearings while the big guy followed to stand beside him. Large and empty with only a long table surrounded by chairs in the middle and what looked like a vault door stuck in the wall- 'Uh-oh.' Tony thought. This was the floor they kept money collected from the charities he and his fellow overly rich folk attended. "It's going to be heavily guarded isn't it."

Tony rose shakily to his feet, the Hulk beside him looking slightly worried as if he thought he broke him, not aware Tony was still coming off his drunken daze. Tony patted one of his friend's arms, when almost on cue four guards rushed in. Guns out and screaming the usual nonsense. "Don't move!" "Hands in the air!" "Freeze!" "Halt or I'll shoot!"

"Halt? Right because I was so planning to jump right back out the window." Tony retorted with annoyance but obliged in their request anyway so as not to get shot.

But Hulk didn't like that last demand, and with the threatening orders and guns pointed at him, he flew into a rage. Moving to stand between Stark and the guards, one arm behind him and half wrapped around Tony in a protective gesture, the enormous green rage monster roared in warning at the now shaking gunmen.

Tony slowly lowered a hand and rested it on the Hulk's arm. "Easy, big guy." Moving to step around his shield but not able to overpower the limb forcing space between himself and the potential threat, he instead had to talk over and around the Hulk. "Look, we're not thieves. That wouldn't make sense considering I donated a good portion of that thing's contents." He gestured to the safe with a turn of his head, "I had a bit of an accident off the side of the building, and my friend here had to save my ass, so if we could just go-"

"What is that thing?" One of the guards blurted out, his voice laced with fear.

"This THING has a name." Tony said with returned annoyance as Hulk growled at being addressed as such. "And feelings. I think you've hurt them."

"That- that's the Hulk isn't it? What's he still doing in New York?" Another guard figured out. "I thought he left with the other freaks."

Cops. Not all were the same, but these guys seemed no different than _most _he had encountered since the invasion on the city. Angry and jealous that six outcasts and freaks stole their thunder at being the big time heroes.

He'd been called many things since he revealed himself as Iron Man. Most not as kind as how these guards addressed them. And it never bothered him. He's Tony Stark. When the chips were down and words flew, he always out shown them all. However, these were his friends these Neanderthals blindly insulted. And not just friends. One was very very close to his heart. And he just didn't mean that cause Hulk's hand was over his chest. The love of his life. He who selflessly came back when he owed the world nothing and out shown the whole team in saving not only the city, but the world. He they dare call a 'freak'. An 'it'. Like all he sacrificed to be who he was meant nothing.

"You... moron. Call me whatever you will, but leave my friend and partner out of this." Hulk's expression softened a bit at Tony's tone. He wasn't using strength of muscle, but strength of character. To defend him and his puny side. And it moved him. So much to an extent that he lowered his arm to let Stark move around him and get more in the guard's face. But never the less, Hulk still stood tense and ready to smash anything that dare hurt his friend as he continued. "I don't care how butthurt you and your cop buddies are at not getting to save the day. What is important is that it was saved. And mostly thanks to this guy here." he rested a hand on the Hulk's side, but continued so as he wasn't interrupted. "If memory serves, you guys were about as helpless against the threat as the civilians. And many I saw run and hide. If you think you could've done better against an army of aliens well then cast the first stone. Otherwise, step aside. Before you make _me _angry."  
Tony started walking. Hulk followed, and the guards said nothing else. He didn't even bother looking back to check, and when he was on his third flight of stairs down, Tony stopped and slid against the wall to sit on the top step of the next set of stairs.

"Tony?"

"I'm okay, Bruce. ...Bruce?!" Tony about jumped. He didn't even realize the man was back to himself. "When did you get back?"

Practically bare in nothing but some badly stretched and shredded pant and his loosely hanging golden ring on its silver chain, the doctor knelt beside Tony. "About a flight of stairs ago."

"Mm." Tony only replied with a nod. He paused a moment then sighed, "Bruce. Let's go home. I could use about a week's worth of sleep after tonight."

Bruce wanted nothing more, but he felt he desperately owed the man. He turned his ring between two fingers before moving behind Tony and leaned his back against the cold wall. Resting his head on Tony's warm back, he replied, "Okay... but... did you still want to know why? ...Why I kept it hidden?"

Tony turned his head so at least one brown eye met Bruce's own. "I'm listening."

A

Bruce met Tony's gaze with his own for a moment before turning away to look at the ceiling and gathering his thoughts. "I know we said we'd never talk about it again, but it kind of goes back to the day... the day that..." He knew Tony would flinch if he said it, but he needed to. "The day I tried to kill myself."

Stark did indeed flinch, Bruce could feel him move under him, but there was also an expression of pain that passed over his face before he turned to look at his feet. Bruce continued, "I felt so alone then. Lost. I didn't have a purpose other than what others wanted of me. To be a weapon. And I didn't want that. So I was tormented by Ross and those under him by day, and at night my nightmares took over. I had lost everything. The woman I loved had moved on after two years... I could no longer pursue my job and dreams. ...They were the reason I got myself into that mess in the first place. I had no future. I thought that surely meant that it had to be the end. What else was left?"

Bruce paused a moment to risk looking at Tony's face. Or what he could see of it. Tired and blinking weakly. Tony's expression was saddened, but he was listening.

Bruce took a shallow breath before carrying on. "We know what happened after that. But now... Now everything is different. Everything is opposite of what it once was." He stopped a moment to move to sit next to his partner. His fiancé. The love of his life. His Tony. "Thanks to SHIELD and the Hulk's good deed of that day, Ross won't dare touch me. I have a job doing what I love that also does good for others. And most important," he paused a moment to run the back of his hand gently along the side of Tony's face. Stark turned into Bruce's hand, and the doctor could now see that Tony was fighting back tears, which made Bruce choke slightly on the next line, "I have someone special again. I have a future again.

"And this," he raised a closed fist from his chest that clearly had his ring held firmly inside from the chain leading out of it, "This is... It keeps me sane. When I'm stressed, just holding it reminds me that everything is perfect. And that I no longer have to be afraid for myself anymore. That I can get through anything because I have you. I didn't want to look crazy or impolite constantly fiddling with my ring every time I came to close in contact with someone, so I thought maybe as long as I could feel it against my skin, I'd be okay. So I put it down my shirt where I could feel it by my chest."

Bruce paused and took a breath. He didn't want to push it, and thought he might have already. But he meant every word and only hoped Tony felt the same. Searching the man's face, Bruce waited for a reply. But Tony for once remained silent as he just stared at his partner through watering eyes. A smile was also now formed on his face and he was slightly biting his lower lip. He moved each hand to a side of Bruce's face, the left ran through Bruce's wavy and messy bangs before returning to a warm cheek. How did he deserve this man. Nothing he could think of saying sounded right. Tony Stark who could talk a drowning man into buying a glass of water and even outsmart a god, couldn't think of a damn thing to say. Only actions could say what he felt, and he pulled Bruce into a kiss that spoke a thousand words.

A

The banquet was over, and most guests were leaving or had left by the time Tony and Bruce re-entered the scene. There were a few people from their table from before lingering yet. 'Probably to squeeze more money from Tony.' Bruce thought. He pulled Tony's jacket, which was now around his shoulders, tighter around himself as they moved toward the small group of people standing between them and the exit.

"Surprised to see you guys still here. Don't you have more money to collect elsewhere?" Stark said to them as they stopped and stood outside their little 'huddle'. "Course we'd love to stay and chat with you but we'd really rather leave." He added hinting for them to kindly move.

Enough of them did so they could leave, especially after seeing the peasantly state Bruce was in, but before they could take a step they were stopped by the 'gent' from before who mockingly commented that Bruce should be fired. "What on earth..." He looked the two up and down and between them before a shadow of understanding passed over their face. "Now that I look at you two, I'd have to guess you're a little more than... partners?" His judgmental and disapproving glare darted between Tony and Bruce's rings.

Tony was about to shut him up for good, but Bruce beat him to it. He smiled and almost laughed that someone would _really _be putting them down like some asinine teenager, "Yes, we are more. I'm his fiancé. Now if you'll excuse us," he gave a polite half bow "It's been a long day. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

Leaving the group of dropped jaws behind them, they walked out front to wait for their limo. Tony waited 'til they about reached the curb before grinning even wider and commenting, "You're way too kind to the likes of those asshats."

Bruce rubbed an eye with his left palm before replying, "Maybe. But it was better than smashing them."

Tony just smiled again as he reached for Bruce's right hand with his left. 'Much too kind.'


End file.
